


KAOS: There Are No Gods Here

by parradita



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Accion, Acción/Aventura, Action/Adventure, Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Asexual, Asexual Character, Aventura - Freeform, Fantasia, Fantasy, Personaje asexual, YinYang - Freeform, aromántico
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parradita/pseuds/parradita
Summary: ''La ambición no hermana bien con la bondad, sino con el orgullo, la astucia, y la crueldad.''-León Tolstói.Cuando la humanidad está en peligro, los más fuertes deben salir a defender a los débiles. Cuando la humanidad se desbalanza, los dioses deben salir a poner el orden.La humanidad es un reflejo de sus dioses; lo bueno y lo malo lo sacan de ellos. Los dioses buscan poder, los dioses buscan respuestas, tienen generaciones, evolucionan, tienen miedo, dudas, y por encima de todo; tienen un final.Cuando la humanidad muere, los dioses también.#kaos





	1. Prólogo - La Elegida

_¡Beep, beep, beep!_

_Una luz casi cegadora me recibe al abrir los ojos. Incómoda, me volteo en la cama, dándole la espalda a la ventana de donde provenía la luz. Logro ver frente a mí mi despertador digital y le doy a su botón algo perezosa, apagando la alarma._

_Me siento en la cama, bostezando. Tardo unos segundos en ser consciente de todo, y gruño levemente. Hoy es lunes, lo cual significa otra semana más de clases._

_— ¡Mary! ¡Se te va a hacer tarde! —escucho a mi padre gritar desde el primer piso._

_Mierda._

_— ¡¡Ya voy!! —exclamo devuelta y de un salto me levanto de la cama. Rápidamente empiezo a vestirme y preparar mi mochila, arreglando los últimos detalles en frente de mi espejo de cuerpo._

_Gracias al mismo puedo ver mi largo, lacio y rubio pelo. Mi piel porcelana y mis ojos color esmeralda. Mi gran altura y mi cintura estrecha también son remarcables, junto a mi suave mandíbula, ojos grandes con largas pestañas, y nariz fina. Como olvidar mis labios carnosos._

_¿Por qué tenía que ser tan fea?_

_Suspiro y arreglo mi cabello en un moño desordenado. Con las manos plancho mi camisa y mi falda, para luego coger mi mochila y bajar las escaleras corriendo al recordar la hora que es._

_— ¿Dormiste bien? —pregunta mi padre al verme llegar al comedor. Está leyendo el periódico, al frente suyo estando la mesa repleta de comida para el desayuno._

_Como voy tarde, decido coger simplemente una rebanada de pan. —Sip. Anyways, voy tarde, me tengo que ir. Te quiero, bye. —le doy un beso en la mejilla y salgo de la casa, comiendo el pan._

_Voy calmada, poniéndome los auriculares con 'Feel Good Inc.' sonando, hasta que giro la cabeza y logro ver el bus del colegio irse de mi parada sin mí. — ¡Oh, por favor, no! —grito antes de empezar a correr detrás de él. — ¡Eh, no me dejen! —_

_Probablemente te estarás preguntando quién soy._

_Me llamo Marie Susan, y tengo 16 años. Soy una junior en la secundaria y mi vida no podría ser peor._

_Mi mamá murió en un accidente de coche cuando yo tenía cinco años, y a partir de ahí mi vida no fue lo mismo. Por suerte, mi vida en el instituto no es tan mala._

_Soy animadora, y lo que muchos consideran popular. Mi grupo de amigos es amplio, pero algo tóxico. Dos de mis amigos están enamorados de mí; Harry, y Chris. Podrías decir que soy muy suertuda por esto, por toda mi vida social, pero no._

_Me considero asexual y aromántica._

_Nunca en mi vida he sentido atracción sexual a alguien, y mucho menos romántica. Siempre me pareció raro el cómo lo describen mis amigos, y hasta no muy poco no sabía por qué._

_Todos mis amigos son muy cerrados en eso, así que no puedo salir del closet con ellos. No quiero perder sus amistades. Y lo peor es que me quieren hacer elegir entre los chicos._

_Mi vida en serio no podría ser peor._

_Volviendo a la realidad, sigo corriendo para llegar a mi colegio. Hace unos segundos dejé de seguir el bus ya que sería inútil._

_Mientras corro, un ciclista casi me choca, por lo que tengo que esquivarlo, casi cayéndome. — ¡Hey! ¡Ten más cuidado! —reclamo, caminando de espaldas en lo que creo que es la calle, para verlo mal. Por suerte, el semáforo está en rojo._

_Creo-_

_— ¡Señorita, cuidado! —escucho a alguien gritar, y confundida, giro la cabeza, viendo como el bus de mi instituto se dirige a mí._

**...**

_Otra vez una luz me molesta al abrir los ojos, pero esta vez una figura cubre la mayor parte de la misma._

_Mientras mi vista se acostumbra, me doy cuenta que la figura es un hombre, relativamente flaco y de color. Veo como el mismo dice algo, pero no puedo escuchar nada._

_—...importa? —logro escuchar al final. Pero no es la voz del hombre, es una voz femenina y algo distante._

_Frunzo el ceño mirando al hombre. —Está despierta. —susurra y sonríe ampliamente. —Hey, ¿estás bien? Bienvenida acá. —como estaba agachado en frente de mí, se levanta, extendiendo su mano a mí para ayudarme._

_La acepto algo desconfiada todavía, parándome también. El hombre tiene pelo, cejas, pestañas y pecas blancas, cosa que creo que es rara en la gente negra. También sus ojos son dorados. Su pelo, por cierto, le llega a la cintura y tiene rizos definidos. Además tiene un mechón rubio. Anda descalzo, y básicamente lo único que lleva puesto son unos overoles de jean cortos. Ni siquiera una camisa._

_Estamos en un claro en medio de un bosque. Alrededor de nosotros hay muchos árboles, grandes y verdes, animales, arbustos y flores._

_—Soy Jake. Encantado en conocerte. —el hombre -que ahora me doy cuenta que no debe llegar a los treinta- me sonríe, apretando mi mano que ya tenía agarrada._

_Yo sonrío algo más tranquila. Se ve que es buena persona. —Soy Marie Susan, o Mary si quieres. —respondo apretando la mano devuelta._

_Escucho una pequeña risa algo lejos. Me volteo a donde provino el sonido y veo a una mujer sentada en la rama de un árbol -probablemente fue de ella la voz femenina que escuché antes._

_Su pelo es corto, tipo pixie, y negro como el carbón. Ella es pálida y un poco musculosa, y tiene su gracia y elegancia. De un salto se baja del árbol, arreglando su vestido negro y largo al llegar al suelo. Rápidamente camina hacia nosotros, sonriéndole divertida a Jake._

_—Bienvenida, Mary. Soy Alexandra. —_

_La mujer hace una reverencia, una de las que se ven en las películas de princesas o de la edad media. Por educación, supongo, la imito. Pierna derecha detrás de la izquierda, ambas dobladas, cabeza abajo y falda agarrada. Al levantar la mirada hacemos contacto visual, y ahora me doy cuenta de que tiene pecas negras, su pelo tiene un mechón morado, y sus ojos son de ese mismo color._

_Alex sonríe de lado levemente, y se endereza. Rápidamente hago lo mismo. —Probablemente te estás preguntando en dónde estás... —ella extiende sus brazos, como si estuviera presentando el lugar. —Bienvenida a Limbo. Te estábamos esperando. —al escuchar estas palabras, frunzo el ceño. Miro a Jake confundida y él asiente._

_—Las cosas no han estado muy bien por acá... Hay un hombre, muy malo, que nos ha hecho vivir en terror. —él continúa, mirando alrededor nostálgico. —Por eso no ves a nadie. Todos están escondidos. —perdido en su mente, empieza a caminar hacia una parte del bosque._

_—Vamos, tienes que escuchar esto. —Alex invita con un movimiento de cabeza, y ambas seguimos a Jake. —Los ancestros anunciaron tu llegada. Todos creemos que eres la única capaz de terminar con Él. —_

_Y por esto es que uno no toma drogas._

_Alex probablemente notó mi confusión, porque rápidamente pasa su brazo por encima de mis hombros, ofreciéndome seguridad. —Entre tú y yo; te ves completamente capaz, chica. Mejor que todos nosotros. —me susurra al oído. —Especialmente que él. —añade burlona señalando a Jake._

_—Te puedo escuchar, Lex. —_

_Alex me guiña el ojo y se aparta de mí, adelantando unos pasos para poder hablarme desde delante. —Verás, es simple. Sabes defensa personal y esgrima, ¿cierto? —_

_Es verdad, pero nunca se lo había dicho. ¿Cómo lo sabe?_

_Ella se voltea a mí, sonriendo de lado orgullosa. —Tu silencio me da la razón. Lo sé gracias a los ancestros. Al fin y al cabo, eres una profecía. Tenemos que saber todo de ti. —_

_Todo tiene sentido ahora..._

_A quién engaño._

_—El punto es que podrás vencerle. —Jake interrumpe, mirando a Alex un poco mal. —Sacarnos de la miseria. Coronarte como salvadora. —gira su cabeza, mirándome por encima de su hombro. —Suena bien, ¿no? —no me deja responder, pues devuelve su mirada al frente._

_Suena bien, en verdad. Me gustaría ser por primera vez reconocida por lo que he hecho, no por mi aspecto. Eso en mi instituto es casi imposible._

_Después de unos minutos de silencio −en los que pude atrapar varias miradas divertidas entre Alex y Jake− llegamos a otro claro, esta vez colina abajo. Ambos me dejan espacio suficiente para poder ver la escena, y de lejos puedo ver a un hombre practicando arquería. — ¿Es él? —pregunto en un susurro, analizando al hombre._

_Desde acá puedo ver que es flaco; débil. Eso es bueno. No debe tener mucha experiencia en las peleas; tal vez si le quito el arco pueda inmovilizarlo fácilmente._

_¿Este tipo es una amenaza para un pueblo entero?_

_Alex hace un sonido de afirmación. —Sí, es él. Ten esto, puede que te sirva. —me volteo a ella, y veo como me está entregando una espada bastante grande._

_Okay..._

_¡¿De dónde mier−_

_—Vamos, vamos. —Jake me apresura, dándome palmaditas en la espalda. —Los ancestros han dejado su suerte sobre ti, se te hará fácil. —me sonríe, lo cual increíblemente me parece tranquilizador._

_Con un suspiro, empiezo a caminar colina abajo, arrastrando la espada en el pasto._

_Veo mi ropa; es la misma de esta mañana. Una camisa blanca y falda negra, el uniforme del colegio. No me van a ser de favor en esta pelea. Vuelvo mi mirada al frente y el hombre me ha notado, y está caminando lentamente hacia mi. Se le ve curioso._

_—Me han dicho que causas problemas. —digo un poco alto, actuando segura._

_Me estoy muriendo por dentro de los nervios, pero he aprendido que fingir seguridad te da seguridad._

_El hombre ríe. —No soy el único por acá, querida. —_

_Ese hombre no me da ni una pizca de buenas vibras._

_El hombre ahora está a unos cuatro pies de mi. Blandeo la espada en el aire, y puedo escuchar como Alex y Jake gritan palabras de aliento._

_Me doy cuenta de que el color de sus irises es rojo. En su pelo gris también tiene un mechón de ese color. ¿Será que a la gente de este lugar les gusta tener un mechón a juego con sus ojos?_

_—Deberías irte mientras puedas, niña. —me recomienda en un susurro, como si intentara que nadie más escuchara. No voy a creerle, obviamente. Para que lo entienda, aprieto mi agarre en la espada. Él niega con la cabeza. —Como quieras. —_

_El rojo de sus ojos se vuelve más fuerte, cosa que me distrae. Aprovechando esto él se lanza a mi, pero por suerte logro esquivarlo y golpearle en el costado con el mango de la espada. Al ver como, adolorido, cae al suelo, dirijo mi mirada orgullosa a donde están Alex y Jake._

_Él está mirando hacia acá sonriendo. Pero no es una sonrisa orgullosa, o emocionada. Es una sonrisa burlona, macabra. Busco la mirada de Alex confundida, pero ella ni siquiera está prestando atención. Esto cambia cuando Jake le empieza a dar codazos, emocionado, señalando hacia mi. O hacia algo que está detrás mio._

_Salgo de la decepción recordando a mi contrincante y voy a voltearme, pero siento algo invisible agarrándome. Pataleo, pero no funciona. Lentamente todo a mi alrededor se está oscureciendo._

...

Alex y Jake miran todo desde su lugar, colina arriba. Como Mary −o probablemente, _su cadáver_ − es destrozada una y otra vez por el hombre.

Alex asiente, alzando ambas cejas. —Que maldito asco. —con esto, voltea su cuerpo, caminando lejos de la escena.

Jake rueda los ojos, sonriendo, y se voltea también para seguirla. — ¿Viste lo inocente que era? No dudó ni un momento. Me dio penita engañarla. —sus facciones pasan de burlonas a tristes, incluso adoloridas. Alex lo mira incrédula. — ¿No te dio pena? ¿Ni un poco? —pregunta Jake al sentir su mirada.

Alex se encoge de hombros. — ¿Por qué me daría? Es una chica más. —

—En serio deberíamos dejar de hacer esto. ¿No podríamos, no sé, mantenerlos de ayudantes? ¡O aprendices! —él idea y se pone al frente de ella, deteniéndola con un agarre en sus hombros. — ¡Imagínate tener a cientos de personas como ayudantes! O podríamos hacer un pueblo de verdad...—

Alex lo interrumpe obvia. — ¿Y qué harías si de repente deciden quitarnos el poder, hm? —con un movimiento de muñeca le indica a Jake que se aparte de su camino, y él obedece.

Ambos siguen caminando entre los árboles. Jake niega con la cabeza, riendo sarcástico. —Deberías dejar de seguir tu intuición, no es lógica. Si los controlamos bien no van a querer derrocarnos, tal vez sí al otro, pero no a nosotros. ¡Piénsalo! —

—Jacob, —Alex lo mira ligeramente mal. —mi intuición nunca falla, y lo sabes. ¿Y no crees que después de matar al otro, irían tras nuestro? —rápidamente busca una rama en el suelo, y luego apunta a Jake con la misma, acercándose lentamente a él. —Quien tiene poder, quiere más. Nosotros pudimos controlarnos, pero ellos no serían capaces. —con la rama toca el pecho de él.

Jake evita hacer contacto visual con ella, temeroso de darle la razón. Alex sonríe victoriosa. —Te empalarían. A mí también. Y no sé tú, pero creo que somos los mejores en esto. No podemos caer. —ella se aleja de él, tirando la rama devuelta al suelo, y reanudando su caminar.

Él simplemente ríe incrédulo. — ¡Por supuesto! ¡Este Yin y este Yang son irremplazables! —Jake exclama sarcástico, como si quisiera que todos escucharan su voz. Al darse cuenta que Alex ya se está alejando, corre para llegar a su lado. — ¿No es así, Lexi? —

Alex rueda los ojos cuando sabe que Jake va a ver su acción. —Sabes que odio que nos llames ''Yin'' y ''Yang''. —

—Lo que tú digas, Yin-Boo. —Al escuchar esta respuesta, Alex hace el ademán de empujarlo, pero Jake la esquiva, riendo. —Uy, que actitud de señorita, tan delicada. —

Alex gruñe, sonriendo. —Ven acá, desgraciado. —en su mano aparece una nube negra y morada, y de la misma aparece una espada de tamaño considerable. Al ver esto, Jake sonríe todavía más, también apareciendo una espada −algo más pequeña− de una nube blanca y amarilla.

Sin tener que intercambiar palabras, Jake sale corriendo con Alex detrás, ambos dejando a sus espaldas el oscuro bosque que tantos secretos guarda.

No es que se quieran matar, o se odien. Es que la vida en el limbo se hace aburrida después de un tiempo. Vivir en un lugar desolado, con poderes de dioses, puede llevar a cualquier humano al borde.

Después de todo, son humanos. No hay dioses aquí.


	2. k a o s

**KAOS**   
_t h e r e a r e n o g o d s h e r e_

— **•** —

_**''La ambición no hermana bien con la bondad, sino con el orgullo, la astucia, y la crueldad.''** _   
_**-León Tolstói.** _

— **•** —

Cuando la humanidad está en peligro, los más fuertes deben salir a defender a los débiles. Cuando la humanidad se desbalanza, los dioses deben salir a poner el orden.

La humanidad es un reflejo de sus dioses; lo bueno y lo malo lo sacan de ellos. Los dioses buscan poder, los dioses buscan respuestas, tienen generaciones, evolucionan, tienen miedo, dudas, y por encima de todo; tienen un final.

Cuando la humanidad muere, los dioses también.

— **•** —

**BRIT MARLING**

alex

_''Podríamos ser el mejor equipo que la humanidad haya visto.''_

**BRANDON MYCHAL SMITH**

jake

_''He vivido mucho y te puedo asegurar que algunas cosas nunca cambian.''_

**GUILHERME SETA**

baby

_''Somos humanos después de todo, ¿no?''_

**CÉSAR DOMBOY**

luka

_''¿Cuál es el problema− le temes a la tentación?''_

**—•—**

**P** **laylist**

_Piano Man,_ de Billy Joel

 _Take Me To Church,_ de Hozier

 _The End.,_ de My Chemical Romance

 _still feel.,_ de half•alive

 _Youngblood,_ de 5 Seconds Of Summer

 **O buscar** _**kaos soundtrack**_ **en Spotify.**

**—•—**

Creado, escrito y editado por Diana Parrado

**—•—**

**Preferiblemente no copiar de forma parcial o total.**

**#kaos**


End file.
